LoVe FouNd mE!
by addict-07
Summary: (SaSuInO & NaRuHiNa)don't let me walk alone i want to walk by your side...don't make me talk to someone else it's you i want to talk with...don't make me fall for someone else cause its you i'have fallen in love with...
1. A Mistake!

**A/N: This is an InOSaSu fanfic!!! Bwahahaha...in this chapter Ino was in great danger and could Sasuke help her??? **

******070707070707070700707070707070707070707070700707070707070707070707070707**

**Love Found Me! **

**Chapter One: A Mistake **

There was a battle-taking place in the middle of a dark forest, when there was a sudden lightning. Rain poured down as it washed the fire that almost covered the forest. Hundreds of dead ninjas were everywhere and three genins were standing still, waiting for their enemies' next move.

Five ninjas suddenly appeared and one of them threw three kunai to a pink haired girl who was helping a blonde guy in an orange vest to stand up. She was too late to do something to avoid it, she watched the kunai flipped in the air as it went towards her but a raven-haired boy caught it just in time before it hit her.

"Sasuke..." she muttered.

"You okay?" Sasuke inquired.

Sakura nodded.

"Bring Naruto back to the village he's badly wounded." Sasuke instruct her.

"No!!! I can't do that!!! You can't stay here alone..." Sakura exclaimed, a worried expression in her face.

"Huh. Just do what I say!" said Sasuke coolly.

Sakura looked at Naruto whose right arm was bleeding continuously and was wounded all over.

"Naruto..." she whispered as though trying to wake the unconscious blonde guy.

One of the enemies was about to attack Sasuke and threw five shuriken to him.

"SAKURA!!! GO NOW!!!" Sasuke yelled as he evades the shurikens, "Now!!!"

"Hike." Sakura replied determinedly but her voice was still trembling.

Sakura put Naruto's left arm around her shoulders and carried him back through the woods. She can still hear the swooshing of the kunais but decided not to look back.

"Sasuke be careful." She thought.

On her way she saw a familiar girl finishing a ninja with a punch.

"Huh, what a troublesome!" the girl said as she put her hands on her hips. "Serves you right."

Sakura felt relief to see her. Sometimes she hate seeing this girl but now, she would even give her hug if necessary.

"INO!" Sakura called.

The blonde girl turned around and ran towards her.

"What...what happened to him?" Ino inquired pointing at Naruto. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's still there...having a fight!" Sakura replied worriedly. "Better go help him. I need to bring Naruto back to Konoha."

Ino was also worried that she quickly made her way to Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." she muttered as she ran.

-------

Sasuke managed to defeat two of the ninjas however; he had a large wound on his chest.

He was panting and was dead tired. He was running out of chakra.

"Hhhnnn...there are still three of them." He thought, gritting his teeth.

"Huh?" one of the ninjas said, looking at every direction. "I can hear someone coming."

"Another of your friends eh?' Sasuke said, reaching for another kunai.

"It's someone we don't know guys." The ninja said ignoring Sasuke, he takes a deep breath and his eyes widened. "It's a girl!"

Sasuke's heart leaps.

"It must be Sakura." He thought. "Doesn't she know it's too dangerous here?"

"I'll go get her." Said the second ninja and in a flash he disappeared.

Sasuke didn't waste any minute and started to run to one of his enemy.

"AAAHhh..." he shouted as he raised his kunai.

And then he froze when the ninja who just disappeared went back with a blonde girl. One of his arms was wrapped around the girl's waist and the other was on her mouth to prevent her from shouting.

"A friend of yours?" he inquired, sounding a bit interested to the girl.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Ino!" Sasuke said.

"Oh so you know her too eh?" the second ninja said.

Ino frowned and was trying to free herself from the ninja's grip but failed.

"I like her." The second ninja continued.

"Mmmm..." mumbled Ino.

"Huh." Said the third ninja. "Were not here to play around...let's finish this boy and do whatever you want to her."

Ino felt her heart beating fast. She wanted to help Sasuke not to be a problem to him. She wanted to free herself and help him fight. But the ninja holding her was even tightening his grip as he looked at her whole body maliciously.

Sasuke frowned and tightened his grip to his kunai.

"What an idiot!" Sasuke muttered angrily. "What is she doing here?"

The two ninjas surround Sasuke like they were going to finish him off right away.

"Ehy," the second ninja interrupted. "I think I need a break. I'll just enjoy this cheek over there."

"Yeah...yeah...sure!!!" the third ninja said irritably. "He can't wait."

"Huh. He never learns eh?" the first ninja said. "What a maniac."

Sasuke felt worried, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"INO!" his mind kept shouting. "Ino's in danger...Ino's in danger!!!"

The ninja brought Ino far from the others. They are now in a very dark part of the forest. This time Ino was crying as the ninja pushed her to a tree. The ninja wrapped his arms around Ino's waist, embracing her tightly.

"Let go." Ino said, pushing the ninja away from her.

"Don't worry...you'll enjoy this." The ninja said, as he began to give Ino's neck butterfly kisses.

Ino was crying, totally crying. She doesn't know what to do...she's trembling with fear. She was struggling to let herself be freed in the grip of the ninja. The picture of Sasuke came into her mind. She's here to help isn't? Then how come she's here? Why is she in big trouble?

The ninja removed his shirt, showing a muscular body to Ino and started to kiss her neck and his kiss was getting lower and lower.

What's happening? Why is this happening?

Ino pushed him harder but it was no use. He was too strong for her.

"Stop insisting girl." The ninja said. "What if I do this eh?"

The ninja held Ino's shirt and was about to tear it off.

"NO!!!" Ino shouted as tears flow from her eyes. "SASUKE!!!"

And in that moment Sasuke appeared...throwing three kunai to the ninja.

The ninja got wounded and fell cold in the ground.

Ino felt safe when suddenly shurikens went flying in the air and was about to hit Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention because he was too worried to Ino. Ino immediately went in front of Sasuke and crossed her arms for shield to block the shurikens before it hit him but he pushed her down. And Sasuke was hit.

**070707070707070700707070707070707070707070700707070707070707070707070707**

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think 'bout this okay???? Please Read and Review Guys!!! **


	2. Your Fault!

**A/N's: So here goes my second chapter...read and review please!!!**

**Love Found Me! **

**Chapter Two: Your Fault! **

"NO!!!" Ino shouted as tears flow from her eyes. "SASUKE!!!"

And in that moment Sasuke appeared...throwing three kunai to the ninja.

The ninja got wounded and fell cold in the ground.

Ino felt safe when suddenly shurikens went flying in the air and was about to hit Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention because he was too worried to Ino. Ino immediately went in front of Sasuke and crossed her arms for shield to block the shurikens before it hit him, but he pushed her down. And Sasuke was hit.

Ino felt her vision began to fluff as tears began to pour out from her eyes, seeing Sasuke yelling in pain. Ino froze and her whole body trembled. All of the things happening made her shocked.

And in a cloud of smoke Sasuke suddenly disappeared.

"A replication?" Ino said in disbelief.

She was still staggered that she can't even move...her eyes were as wide as an owl's. But when she heard Sasuke's shout in anger she stood up, trembling.

"Sa-Sasuke!" she called, as she wrapped her arms around her and continued to cry.

She went where Sasuke was and saw six of him fighting the two ninjas, until the six of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Huhuh..." panted the real Sasuke, he has a large wound on his chest.

And then both the ninjas ran towards him in full speed. Ino knew he couldn't move anymore. Even though she's still in shock, without thinking she ran in front of Sasuke and received the kunais the ninjas threw.

"Huh." Sasuke muttered in astonishment. "I-Ino?"

Ino glared at the two ninjas that they stepped backwards and suddenly fell on her knees, unconscious.

-------

She slowly opened her eyes and trees greeted her. She sat up and looked around and saw Sasuke glaring at her. His eyes were burning in anger as though he'll eat her in his stare.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Ino muttered. "What...what happened?"

Sasuke didn't bother to reply but continued to glower at her that made her shiver.

"Er- where are we?" Ino inquired.

"What do you think you're doing yesterday huh?" Sasuke asked, ignoring her questions. "Why are you here in the first place?"

Ino was startled in this question.

"I...I was just trying to help." Ino said.

"Yeah, help..." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Trying to act like some kind of super hero, eh?"

Ino shook her head. She was trying not to cry.

"I was er- worried." She said her voice grew quiet.

"Huh. Thanks to your help that you even made the situation even worse!" Sasuke bellowed.

"I...I'm sorry!!" Ino apologized.

"You should be." Sasuke hollered back, his voice was full of fume. "What are you doing here? This is our mission not yours."

"I was..." but before Ino could reply someone came. It was Kakashi.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP FOLLOWING ME??? BUZZ OF AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Sasuke bellowed.

Ino felt her heart broke into thousand pieces. She never expected Sasuke getting mad at her. All she thought was that she'd get his attention when she manages to help him. But then she did get his attention and yet...he's mad like crazy!!!

"Er- good morning Ino!" Kakashi greeted. "Nice to know you're already awake."

"Thanks." Ino said, though she doesn't seem to be thankful. "Er- sensei? How..."

Without finishing her sentence Kakashi said, still smiling "The ANBUS are asked to check how's the mission going when they saw Sakura and Naruto and of course Sakura told them that you two are in trouble! They came just after you fell..."

"And thanks a lot," Sasuke continued, "...the assassins got away. "

This made Ino too embarrassed and angry to herself as well. She lowered her head and tears almost fell from her eyes, good thing she managed to stop it.

-------

In the Leaf Village Hospital lies a blonde guy. White bandages were wrapped all over his right arm and belly. He was unconscious for almost two days.

He slowly opened his eyes; he turned around and saw a cute girl looking at him. She looks so worried but forced a smile.

"How are you doing Naruto?" she asked, without realizing that she was blushing.

"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto replied as he tried to sit up. "I'm okay."

"You want to eat? I brought you some ramen." Hinata offered.

"Are you here all night?" Naruto asked as he nodded.

Hinata looked at him as though thinking of what to say.

"Uhm...no I...I just came here few minutes ago." Hinata said, lowering her head.

"Oh I see." Naruto said, smiling widely as he smells the aroma of the ramen. "Mmmm...ramen."

"Your arms are still weak," Hinata said with a blush. "I'll just help you eat if you want."

Naruto nodded wildly. He wanted to eat the ramen as fast as he could.

Hinata sat beside Naruto as she starts feeding him. Minutes later, the door banged as a pink haired girl went in with a wide grin on her face.

"NARUTO!!! Hahahhaa..." she shouted, "What are you two doing?"

Hinata blushed even more, even Naruto's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Hahahaha...you should have told me, so that I didn't bothered you two." She said, her voice sounds as if she was teasing them.

"Er- shut up!" Naruto hollered back.

Hinata giggled as Sakura run towards Naruto and gave him a tight embrace in the neck; they look like a lover to Hinata.

"Its natural for Sakura to get worried, of course they're team mates!" Hinata thought but she can't stand watching them doing sweet stuffs like what she's seeing right now. She put the bowl of ramen on the table with trembling hands, she felt jealous, that's all.

Hinata and everyone else know that Naruto had a big crush on Sakura...but what they didn't know was that that feeling is gone years ago. Naruto accepted the fact that Sakura is for Sasuke alone since her life only revolves to him.

"You made me worried you...big-mouth!!!" Sakura shouted at him as she rubs Naruto's messy hair, which she made even messier.

"Get off me!!! Ouch!!! My arm!!!" Naruto yelled, getting rid of Sakura. "Stop me!!! I'm not yet finish with my ramen."

Hinata opened the door and didn't bother to turn around as she bid good-bye.

"Ehy, I'd better get home! Kiba and I still need to practice."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura muttered in unison as they looked at Hinata closing the door.

"What did we do?" Naruto asked, his face looked startled after Hinata left.

Sakura poked him in the head and raised her eyebrows.

"She's jealous, silly!" she said.

"Je-jealous??? WHY?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm...damn it! You don't know 'bout it?" Sakura said, scratching her head. "Grrr...I reckon you should know it yourself."

"Anyway...how's Sasuke?" Naruto inquired.

"He's just doing fine. Thanks to Ino-pig he's in one piece." Sakura said, grinning.

"I-Ino? How about her? How is she?"

"Dunno. I haven't seen her after the mission." Sakura said, realizing that she haven't ask Ino what happened in her rescue to Sasuke. "Maybe I should go visit her myself."

**A/N's: So hehehe...check out for the next chap guys...**


	3. A Surprising Decision

**A/N: So here's the next chapter guys...hehehe...R&R please...**

**Love Found Me! **

**Chapter Three: A Surprising Decision **

"I-Ino? How about her? How is she?"

"Dunno. I haven't seen her after the mission." Sakura said, realizing that she haven't ask Ino what happened in her rescue to Sasuke. "Maybe I should go visit her myself."

"You? Visit her?" Naruto inquired. "I don't believe it!!!"

-------

Sakura was walking down the alley, she doesn't know where to look for Ino. The first thing that comes to her mind was the Yamanaka Flower Shop. So she went there and saw Yamanaka Ino wearing a yellow apron in the counter. She was staring in space and doesn't seem to notice her presence. She looks so sad.

Sakura bent down to pick a white daffodil. She went straight to the counter and smiled at Ino.

"Hello Ino-pig!" Sakura greeted. "I'll buy this one for Naruto."

Ino didn't reply. Now Sakura was convinced that something wrong is going on. Its not like Ino not replying to an insult. She usually shouted back at Sakura whenever she calls her 'Ino-pig'. But now, Sakura didn't hear any remarks from her.

Ino get the payment from Sakura without saying anything, Sakura tried to cheer her up a bit by talking about Sasuke.

"Ehy, Ino! Do you know that Sasuke..."

But before she could finish her sentence Ino smiled wryly and shook her head.

"Can you believe it?" Ino said with a laugh. "He's mad at me. Hehehehe...how silly of me to go help him that night."

Sakura looked anxious at this statement.

"What...what do you mean Ino?" she inquired.

Ino smiled but tears suddenly flow from her eyes. She quickly wiped it.

"Hehehe...he was mad at me. That's all." Ino said. "Eh, why are we becoming dramatic here?"

"Ino..." Sakura muttered, sounding a bit concern. "What happened?"

"You know what Forehead Girl?" Ino said still forcing her self to smile but still tears flow to her cheeks. "I will never have the chance to get his attention."

Sakura felt her heart melt.

"Huh. What are you saying?" Sakura said, feeling sorry. "Are you saying that I won our fight for Sasuke?" she joked.

Ino grinned and nodded. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Sakura said, slamming her fist in the counter.

Ino was still smiling.

"From now on he's yours." Ino declared. "I'm tired, I guess you could help me find a new guy I could be crazy at. Someone else whom I could fall in love with."

Sakura frowned and gritted her teeth.

"This time I want a guy that likes me. Got it?" Ino added.

"Ino? You never say those things!" Sakura shouted, her voice was full of rage.

"What is there to get angry? Huh, forehead girl?" Ino said boldly. "I'm sure your happy now. And you heard me...he's yours! From now on I will stop bothering him!!!"

"Hmmmph...I guess you are really determined. Huh. Alright then Sasuke's mine." Sakura said, she really doesn't want to say this but Ino's forcing her to.

"Huh. I don't care. I'll be looking for my new prince then. Bye forehead girl." Ino said, she sounds so cheerful.

"I hope you won't regret this one day." Sakura said. "I say you won't manage to look for another guy better than Sasuke."

"Really? Let's see 'bout that!" Ino said.

-------

It was a tiring day. Ino made up her mind then, she will completely forget Sasuke.

"He asked for it. Then I will." Ino told her self determinedly but still she doesn't know how.

It was time for lunch and Ino's teammates fetch her in their shop.

"So, where do you feel like eating Ino?" Shikamaru inquired drowsily.

Chouji who was eating a pack of potato chips looked at Ino, confused.

"Ehy, your not in your self today." He said.

Ino doesn't seem to notice him talking to her.

"Do you have a big problem huh?" Shikamaru asked, pushing her slightly.

But still Ino didn't reply.

"What a troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah." Ino said. "I'm a troublesome..."

"AHA!!!" Chouji shouted. "I get it! I get it! You are still thinking about Sasuke aren't you?"

Ino didn't reply at this remark. She knew she had to forget about him but she just can't.

"Huh. Yeah right." Shikamaru agreed. "Let's eat in Ichiraku's Ramen Shop."

"Chomp. Yeah, I'm starving." Chouji said. "But I don't feel like eating in the Ramen Shop! I'm not like Naruto!!!"

"Hay, you starving??? You haven't stop eating yet!" Shikamaru shouted at him.

"Why do you care?" Chouji hollered back.

-------

Two genins were having their lunch in the ramen shop. The blonde guy was just ordering his third bowl of ramen. He was sitting beside a pink haired girl who seems to be not in the mood for eating.

"Ehy, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Eh?" Naruto muttered, stopping from eating. "What?"

"Why are you boys insensitive?" she asked.

"You mean numb? I'm not!" Naruto said.

"You are too...you don't know that Hinata was..." Sakura clasped her hand on her mouth. "Oooppss.."

"Hinata was? What?" Naruto repeated.

"Nothing. Forget it."

Suddenly Ino came in. Sakura saw her and waved her hand at her.

"Hello." Ino greeted, forcing to sound cheerful.

"HELLO Ino!" Naruto greeted.

Ino sat at the empty chair beside Naruto and ordered her ramen.

"So good to know you are already fine Naruto." Ino said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Where's your team mates Ino?" Sakura inquired.

"There eating in another shop." Ino said as she picked up her chopstick.

"So...found your new prince charming eh?" Sakura inquired.

Ino smiled and shook her head.

"I need time you know."

Naruto put the bowl he was holding and turned at Ino with a surprised look.

"New prince charming?" Naruto said.

Ino smiled at him as she picked up a tissue and wiped Naruto's mouth.

Naruto blushed.

"You eat like a child eh?" Ino said.

"Yeah...you are right." Sakura added. "He's a big-mouth you know."

"Ehehehe..." Naruto laughed as he scratched his head.

Suddenly...

"One ramen please." A familiar voice beside Ino said.

She turned around and saw Sasuke. She felt her heart leap. She has to go. She can't stay here sitting beside him.

Sakura examined Ino.

"She's getting insecure I suppose." Sakura thought.

"Hey guys, I think I better get going now." Ino said as she stands up from her chair.

"Eh? You haven't finished your ramen Ino." Sakura shouted.

"I still need to you know find You-know-who!" Ino said as she gave Sakura a thumbs up.

"Let me know if you already found him okay?" Sakura said.

"You'll be the first one to know!!!" Ino shouted.

Naruto looked at her, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Who is You-know-who?"

Sasuke, as usual was looking very serious and didn't say anything as Ino left the shop.

**A/N's: WeLL what can you guys say??? Er- i was really having second thoughts...help me decide and give me your opinions...whO wiLL bE InO's NeW CruSH????? WeLL I'm not sure of what I'm thinking cause if i did what's on my mind maybe many will kill me...hehehe...weLL let's just see who it will be!!! **


	4. Hinata's Secret Revealed

**A/N's: Hello guys...watz up??? So can't wait to know whose Ino's new crush eh??? But sorry to say this but that question will not be answer in this chap.....but NARUHINA fans don't miss this!!! Bwahahahaha...- R&R please...R&R...please!!! **

**Love Found Me!**

**Chapter Four: Hinata's Secret Revealed **

"One ramen please." A familiar voice beside Ino said.

She turned around and saw Sasuke. She felt her heart leap. She has to go. She can't stay here sitting beside him.

Sakura examined Ino.

"She's getting insecure I suppose." Sakura thought.

"Hey guys, I think I better get going now." Ino said as she stands up from her chair.

"Eh? You haven't finished your ramen Ino." Sakura shouted.

"I still need to you know find You-know-who!" Ino said as she gave Sakura a thumbs up.

Naruto looked at her, surprised.

"What's gotten into her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, as usual was looking very serious and didn't say anything as Ino left the shop.

"Dunno." Sakura shrugged.

-------

Ino sat at a shade of a huge oak tree. She rested her head on the stem as a gust of air passed her.

"Hmmmph...who could be the guy I should like this time?" Ino asked her self.

Ino sighed.

"Whew. Sakura's right it's hard to find someone better than Sasuke." Ino said.

Then her stomach gave a grumble.

"Ooopps...I haven't eaten my lunch yet!!!" Ino remembered as she rubbed her belly. "HHHnnn..."

-------

Naruto was about to turn the corner when he saw Shino and Hinata in a conversation. He gently pushed his ear near to hear them clearly.

"I really like him!" Hinata shouted.

"Ooohhh...I didn't know Shino liked Hinata." Naruto giggled as he continued ears dropping. "I bet she was talking about Sasuke or maybe Kiba."

Shino wrapped his arms around Hinata.

Hinata felt stupid to say that.

Naruto continued to laugh as he put his hands on his mouth to control his self from bursting.

"I'm sorry Shino." Hinata apologized. "I shouldn't be saying this to you."

"No...I'm the one who should be sorry." Shino said. "stupid of me to ask."

"Hehehhe...they look like a couple to me." Naruto laughed.

"I...I don't know Shino." Hinata said. "I...I really love Naruto...and I really don't know how to tell him."

Naruto's eyes widened. His laugh faded. He was the guy Hinata was talking about! It wasn't Sasuke or Kiba! It was he! He felt a blush on his cheeks.

Suddenly Naruto remembered something....

_FLASHBACK: _

"_Ehy, Naruto." Sakura said. _

"_Eh?" Naruto muttered, stopping from eating. "What?"_

"_Why are you boys insensitive?" she asked. _

"_You mean numb? I'm not!" Naruto said. _

"_You are too...you don't know that Hinata was..." Sakura clasped her hand on her mouth. "Oooppss.." _

"_Hinata was? What?" Naruto repeated. _

"_Nothing. Forget it." _

_END of FLASHBACK! _

"Now I get it!" Naruto thought. "Why didn't I notice that?"

Naruto quickly ran away from where Hinata and Shino were.

"I admit she looks cute when I saw her in the hospital." Naruto told himself. "Now I really get it!"

Naruto felt his heart beating so fast. He never felt such a great feeling before. Now he knew why Hinata acts so shy when he was around.

"Why haven't I noticed?" he keep telling himself as a big smile appear from his face. "I never felt this feeling before, even to Sakura!!! Oh my gosh...is it possible???"

-------

The sky turned black. And it looks like it will rain any minute.

Ino was just finished eating her lunch in the ramen shop when someone came towards her.

A muscular man was coming near her.

"Where did I see this man?" Ino asked her self. "Why does his look ring a bell?"

"Hello miss." Said the man. "I was just wondering if you could please show me the way to Ninja Academy."

Ino stared at the man. She doesn't know but she felt scared at him. She knows she saw this man before but she can't just remember when and where.

"Uhm...excuse me miss?" inquired the guy again.

"Er – ninja academy sir?" Ino asked. "I'm studying there...why?"

"Nothing special." The guy said, grinning. "So can you please?"

Ino simply nodded, and started to walk.

Droplets of rain suddenly came pouring down. Ino and the mysterious guy continued walking silently.

When they were in a narrow street and there were no other people around the mysterious guy stopped. Ino spun around to ask why but the guy pushed Ino hard in the wall.

"Huh." Ino muttered, surprised.

"That push..." she thought.

The guy suddenly embraced Ino...he suddenly pointed a kunai in Ino's face.

"Who...who are you?" Ino asked.

The guy started to deepen the sharp point in Ino's neck.

"He's going to kill me." Ino thought.

Ino can't shout. In her surprise the guy made his face closer to hers..

"Huh." The guy said. "Where's the guy that helped you?"

Ino's mind was running, she doesn't know what to do. Ino tried to push the guy but failed.

"Whom are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"You know who I'm talking about!" the guy said. "He owes me something. He nearly killed me!!!"

"Sasuke...he's talking about Sasuke." Ino thought.

Ino's eyes widened. She remembered it now. It was the ninja who tried to rape her in the forest.

"So you won't tell me eh?" the guy said, "You want me to force you by doing what I was planning to do to you last time."

"NO!!!" she shouted, however, it's hard for someone to hear her for they are in a narrow, dark street.

The guy began kissing her.

"Let's just do this just once girl." The guy said. 'I don't know but I really like you."

"Let go!" Ino shouted as she started to cry.

Ino stopped from moving, the ninja deepened his kunai in Ino's neck that blood started to came out.

"Stop moving." The guy commanded her.

-------

Naruto was running as fast as he can. He was all wet and he was trying to look for shelter.

"HELP!!!" someone shouted.

Naruto felt something familiar in the voice. He turned a corner and saw a blonde girl whose full of blood. She has many wounds all over and her shirt was full of slashes of a kunai. A guy was continuously giving her slashes all over her body and started kissing her.

"I won't do that if I were you." Naruto said.

The guy recognized Naruto.

Good timing Naruto! He was about to kill Ino!!!

The guy freed Ino and turned around to face Naruto.

Ino fell on her knees, she was all drenched. Her whole body was trembling. She can't even manage to move. Why didn't she remember him quickly?

She felt her body become painful especially her neck, her eyes were focused in space. She was shocked.

The ninja was smiling at Naruto.

"Oh it's you!" the ninja said.

"How dare you do that to INO!!!" Naruto exclaimed, full of anger and hatred in his voice.

"Why do you care kid?" the ninja said with an evil smile. "Mind your own business!"

"Sorry but that girl is my friend!" Naruto said. "Besides, I love sneaking around in other people's business!" as he said this he again remembered Hinata.

The ninja gritted his teeth and brought out at least five shuriken and started throwing at Naruto. Good thing he managed to evade all of it.

"My turn!" Naruto said. "SHADOW REPLICATION TECHNIQUE!"

Around seven Naruto appeared and started beating the ninja.

"GGrrrr..." the ninja said. "I'll get her one day you'll see."

And in a puff the ninja disappeared as well as the other seven replication of Naruto.

Naruto ran towards Ino, whose eyes were still widened and was so shocked.

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto said. "You're safe now!"

Ino didn't bother to look at Naruto. She was cold like a corpse and she was still in shock.

"INO!" Naruto kept calling her but she wasn't listening.

Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he slap Ino in the face twice.

"INO!" he called again, this time looks like Ino was awakened.

Ino looked at Naruto and started to cry. Naruto help her stand. He removed his orange vest and wrapped it around her.

Ino quickly embraced Naruto and rested her head on his chest. She cried and cried. Naruto who felt so sorry for her embraced her as well.

"You are safe now, Ino." Naruto whispered in her ears. "Your safe now."

"Naruto..." Ino muttered.

**A/N's: So wat can u guys say??? Hehehehe...DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER cause INO's NEW CRUSH WILL BE REVEALED...muahahahaha...that's all for now!!! Bye guys!!! **


	5. Ino's NEW Crush

**A/N's: I'm really nervous to upload this new chap...really hehehe...So anyway...as what the chapter says...INO's NEW CRUSH wiLL bE noW ReVEaLed!!! ALRIGHT!!! R&R guys...**

**Love Found Me!**

**Chapter Five: Ino's New Crush **

"INO!" he called again, this time looks like Ino was awakened.

Ino looked at Naruto and started to cry. Naruto help her stand. He removed his orange vest and wrapped it around her.

Ino quickly embraced Naruto and rested her head on his chest. She cried and cried. Naruto who felt so sorry for her embraced her as well.

"You are safe now, Ino." Naruto whispered in her ears. "Your safe now."

"Naruto..." Ino muttered.

"You are safe now, don't worry!" Naruto assured her as she fell unconscious in his arms.

-------

"Poor Ino." Sakura said.

Ino was lying in the Leaf Village Hospital bed for almost three days.

"What a troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, who was sitting in a chair beside Ino's bed.

Beside Shikamaru was Chouji, he was eating his thirteenth pack of chips when Hinata entered the room.

"I...I heard what happened to Ino." Hinata said. "What did the doctor said?"

"The doctor said she'll be just fine after a week." Sakura explained.

"Oh I see." Hinata said, taking a glimpse at Naruto who was sleeping in an empty chair. "He...he looks so tired."

"I don't know why." Sakura said. "He just came here minutes ago."

Suddenly, Ino gave a grunt. Everyone jumped from their sits except Naruto, who was still in deep sleep.

"I reckon she's already awake guys." Chouji said.

Ino slowly opened her eyes. Blinked it several times and studied her surroundings.

"So..." she said. "I was brought in the hospital."

"Yeah...you are badly wounded." Shikamaru said.

Ino turned around to see if Sasuke was around but didn't see any sign of him. And her eyes focused on Naruto. She smiled.

"Well Sakura..." Ino said. "I'll tell you something later."

"Huh?" Sakura garbled.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms.

"AHHH..." he yawned. "What a nice nap. Oh Ino! You're awake!!"

Ino's smile widened as she nodded.

"Yeah...thanks for everything Naruto." Ino thanked.

Naruto turned slightly pink as he rubbed his nose with his thumb.

"Gee...your welcome." Naruto replied.

-------

The sun already went down to hide once again. The sky turned vaguely black and everyone in Ino's room went home except for Sakura.

"So...what are you going to tell me?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Er – I think i...." Ino began but can't form the right words. "I think I found my new prince charming...you-know-who I mean."

"REALLY?" Sakura exclaimed. "WHO?"

Ino blushed and gulped.

"I don't think you'll believe it but..." Ino said, sounding a bit uneasy.

"C'mon who?" Sakura begged excitedly.

"Er – Nnn...Na..."

"Nnnn...what?" Sakura repeated impatiently.

"Nnnn...Na...IthinkilikeNAruto." She said.

"What? Again? I don't understand it." Sakura asked eagerly.

"I...think...the...guy...I'm...looking...for...was..." Ino stopped when she was about to say the name.

"INO??? YOU'RE MAKING ME INSANE!!!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Okay...Naruto." Ino said at last.

Sakura's eyes widened, she was stunned and looks at Ino straight in the eye.

"What?" Ino asked. "Come on...Sakura?"

"Naruto???" Sakura repeated. "You must be kidding me Ino."

"No I'm not!" Ino said. "I'm serious."

"I'm...I'm flabbergasted, dumbfounded, amazed." Sakura said, still stunned.

"I don't know but I just realized it this morning." Ino said.

"I see." Sakura replied as she stood up. "Well...the nurse said that I should be going now."

"Yeah...and please be sure not to tell anyone eh?" Ino asked her.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I Promise."

-------

Sakura was about to step out the hospital building when someone said something from her aback.

"So how is she doing?"

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Oh Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "Ino's doing just fine."

"We got here too late...I bet she's already asleep." Kakashi said. "I was thinking that we could ask her information about the ninja."

"Oh. Better visit her first thing in the morning." Sakura said. "Come on I'm hungry...let's eat and you know what?"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"I've got to tell you something...Hehehehe." Sakura laughed.

-------

Hinata was walking alone in the sidewalks when she saw Naruto sitting in a bench near a pub.

Hinata then blushed and decided not to bother Naruto. She walked pass him.

"Ehy, Hinata!" Naruto called with a big grin on his face.

Hinata turned totally red as she crooked around to say hi.

"Come and have a sit here first..." Naruto said tapping the empty space of the bench. "You are in no hurry I suppose."

"Yeah. Sure." Hinata agreed.

"So...do you have plans for tomorrow?" Naruto inquired.

Hinata blushed even more as she shook her head.

"Er – wanna have lunch with me?" Naruto asked. "I owe you a ramen right?"

"Oh its nothing, really." Hinata said. "You don't owe me anything."

"Well for me its something." Naruto whispered.

"What are you saying again?" Hinata inquired, even if she heard it.

"I really like people giving me ramen." Naruto said with a laugh.

Hinata giggled.

"So it's decided then?" Naruto asked again.

"Er – sure." Hinata said, standing up from her sit. "Better get going now."

"Can I walk you home?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's pale skin was now turning into a super-duper-red-tomato-like color.

"It's a pleasure." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto, without realizing what he was doing grabbed Hinata's hand as they started to walk.

**A/N's: To give you guys a little background on the next chapter...Ino's secret was no longer a secret...got that??? hehehe...except NARUTO still doesn't know 'bout it...cause he's NUMB right??? NUMB...hehehe...that's all for now...so don't ya dare miss da next chap then!!! Good-bye everyone!!! - **


	6. Gossips and Rumors

**A/N's: Know what guys??? I'm really excited to upload the later chapters cause you know what i made a lot of thrilling parts...heheheh- especially for NARUHINA fans...better wait and see...R&R...R&R...R&R...R&R **

**Love Found Me! **

**Chapter Six: Gossips and Rumors **

"Can I walk you home?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's pale skin was now turning into a super-duper-red tomato color.

"It's a pleasure." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto, without realizing what he was doing grabbed Hinata's hand as they started to walk.

When they reached the front gate of the Hyuuga's residence Naruto let go of Hinata's hand.

"So here you are then." Naruto said.

"Thanks a lot." Hinata thanked with a blush.

Forgetting her shyness, Hinata gave Naruto a kiss in the cheek as she hurriedly went inside her house. She didn't even bother to say good-bye. But for Naruto she expressed it well.

Naruto happily went back home. He was confused of what he is feeling right now...something he can't express.

-------

Ino opened her eyes very slowly. She saw a bouquet of different flowers in a table beside her bed. The first thing that comes to her mind was Sasuke. She sat up straight and seizes a small card on it. As she opened it she read a message in black letters: 'Get well Soon. Ten-Ten.'

"Great just what I needed." Ino said. "Huh. Why am I thinking about him in the first place?"

"Who are you thinking about Ino?" asked Lee, who had just entered with Neiji and Ten-Ten.

"Oh, hello guys." Ino greeted with a smile. "Good thing you've visited me. Life here is just so boring."

"I bet you're thinking about Sasuke eh?" Ten-Ten said, grinning.

Ino smirked at this remark as she shook her head.

-------

Naruto and Hinata were walking together on their way to the Leaf Village Hospital. They were just finished eating in the ramen shop.

As they walk together, Naruto was looking at her every second. Looking at her with great admiration. He didn't even notice his cheeks were turning pink.

Hinata was getting insecure she was totally blushing. She has now the color of a red apple.

"It's been years since my feelings for Sakura was gone...gee...what am I feeling like this?" Naruto told himself. "Oh boy...I think I'm starting to like this girl."

"Oh please...let the time stop for just a minute..." Hinata wished at the back of her mind.

"Hinata...what do you think about buying something for Ino?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

-------

Sakura together with Sasuke and Kakashi entered Ino's room. Ten-Ten greeted them. And they saw Ino sleeping, Shikamaru and Asuma playing chess, Chouji eating an apple that looks like the fruit brought by Sakura yesterday and Neiji and Lee talking about stuffs.

Lee jumped from his sit when he saw Sakura entered.

"Hello Sakura." Lee greeted her.

Sakura simply smiled.

"Oh, she's still asleep." Sakura said.

Ino yawned and stretches her hands as she blinked her eyes several times.

"OHHH...what a nice dream." She said, covering her mouth as she gave a moan.

"Oh, you're awake Ino!" Ten-Ten exclaimed. "Oh too bad Naruto is not yet here...hehehe."

"Yeah." Lee nodded as though teasing.

"I'm sure you'll feel alright when he comes." Chouji said.

Sakura looked at them surprised.

"Does everyone knows about Ino's new crush?" Sakura thought.

Ino studied the room. Her heart leaps as her eyes focused on Sasuke.

"Ehy, Ino." Lee called.

"Yeah?" Ino replied, taking her eyes away from Sasuke and turned around to Lee. "What is it?"

"We're hungry and we're just waiting for you to be awake." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"AHHH...I lost again?" Asuma exclaimed. "THIS is the tenth time I've lost!"

"Hehehe..." Kakashi laughed. "Better practice more Asuma."

"Yosh! We're just going to have our lunch Ino." Chouji shouted, excitedly.

"Oh, alright." Ino said with a sigh.

"I'll stay here." Sakura said as the others walked out the room.

"Okay then." Ten-Ten said, waving her hands.

"So..." Sakura began. "How come the others know about Naruto?"

"I dunno...maybe you told them." Ino said, accusing Sakura.

"ME?" Sakura exclaimed. "I ONLY TOLD SASUKE AND KAKASHI-SENSEI ABOUT IT!"

"YOU WHAT?" Ino yelled.

"Er – hehehe...it just slipped. You know." Sakura said wryly as she scratched her head. "'Bout you?"

"I only told...Shikamaru, Chouji, Ten-Ten, Neiji, Lee, Asuma-sensei and YOU."

Sakura sighed.

"YOU told them yourself." Sakura whispered.

"I wonder what's Sasuke's reaction was?" Ino thought.

-------

Naruto and Hinata were about to enter the building when they met the others (Ten-Ten, Neiji, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji...etc.).

"OH...hello you two!" Kakashi greeted.

"Naruto! Ino's waiting for you!" Chouji shouted. "Better hurry."

"Eh?" Naruto muttered. "Me?"

"Hehhehehe..." everyone laughed except Sasuke.

-------

"What's up with them?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata entered Ino's room.

"Hello..." Sakura greeted. "At last...and ohhh...you two went here together?"

Hinata blushed as she nodded. Sakura smiled and suddenly felt like biting her tongue for asking such a thing.

Ino just smiled at Naruto and gave him a wave.

"So...we brought you some chocolates Ino." Naruto said, "Can't think of anything to give you eh."

"That's okay. Thanks a lot." Ino thanked.

"Er – Hinata could you please go along with me...I'm really hungry you know." Sakura asked, rubbing her belly.

Hinata nodded even if she felt like staying with Naruto.

"Hey, can I go with you guys?" Naruto inquired.

"Nah...better stay here." Sakura declared. "Ino will feel alone."

"Oh...yeah. Okay." Naruto agreed.

**A/N's: So how was it??? EH??? Please Read & Review guys!!! I really can't wait to upload the next chapters....hehehehhee- See ya next time then!!! OFf i go!!!**


	7. Naruto's DOUBLE DaTE?

**Chapter Seven: Naruto's Double Date?**

"Er – Hinata could you please go along with me...I'm really hungry you know." Sakura asked, rubbing her belly.

Hinata nodded even if she felt like staying with Naruto.

"Hey, can I go with you guys?" Naruto inquired.

"Nah...better stay here." Sakura declared. "Ino will feel alone."

"Oh...yeah. Okay." Naruto agreed.

And so Sakura and Hinata left the room.

"Why does everyone act so weird today?" Naruto asked Ino as he grab an apple from a table beside the bed.

"Dunno." Ino said.

'_Why am I not feeling anything?' _Ino asked herself. '_I should be blushing, nervous, or my heart should be beating fast right? No… maybe because my feelings or maybe emotions are just starting to…'_

However, she broke her own thought. Thinking that she should be enjoying this moment.

"Ehy Naruto!" Ino called.

"Eh?" Naruto answered.

"Do you like to go out with me the day after tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Eh?" Naruto said, pointing his self in amazement. "Me? Why?"

"You know…have fun…I've been stock here for one week." Ino said with a laugh.

"Sure thing Ino." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ino said.

Time slowly passed and it was a new day in Konoha and Naruto found his self sitting in the garden of the Leaf Hospital.

"Whew…" he sighed. "What a day."

Suddenly a picture of a cute blue-haired girl appears in his mind.

"GGGRrrr…" he said angrily. "Why am I thinking about her? NOOO…It's impossible! Too impossible! Too impossible!"

"You don't have to say that thrice." A voice said.

Naruto jerked around and saw Sakura.

"So whose this new girl you are thinking about then?" Sakura inquired as she took a sit beside Naruto.

"Huh. No one!" Naruto said with a frown. "Why should I tell you? I bet you'll go running around Konoha and shout who it was!"

Sakura clenched her fist as she gave Naruto a punch.

"OUCH!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his head.

Sakura giggled and suddenly remembered Ino.

'_I think she'll be having another problem with this guy!' _Sakura thought.

"I suppose you're thinking 'bout Hinata right?" Sakura said. "You like her don't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He moved inches away from Sakura.

"I like Hi-Hinata?" Naruto asked his self. "I like Hinata?"

"You know what?" Sakura asked.

"Huh." Naruto muttered. "What?"

"Here comes Hinata!" Sakura whispered. "I better leave now." Sakura gave Naruto a wink.

Hinata was running towards Naruto, she has a big smile on her face, a smile that Naruto never noticed before.

Naruto's eyes focused on Hinata as she run…he felt his face turned hot, he was totally blushing.

He still wasn't sure about his feelings…a feeling that he never noticed too before.

"Naruto!" Hinata called as she leaned on the tree to catch some breath.

Naruto stood up and gave her a smile that made her blush.

"Ehy, Hinata." Naruto managed to say. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking if you er…want- er…to go with me tomorrow." Hinata asked, lowering hr head, as though she practiced saying this a hundred times.

"Tomorrow?" Naruto repeated, his heart was leaping in excitement. "SURE thing Hinata!"

Hinata's smile widened as he pale skin turned totally red.

"Re-really?" Hinata asked.

"YEAH.SURE." Naruto declared as he scratched his head, for Hinata not to notice that he too was blushing.

"See ya then…" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah."

Naruto merrily entered Ino's room.

"So…" Ino began. "Ready for our tomorrow's date Naruto?"

Naruto froze. His smile became an 'oh-oh-trouble' look.

"T-tt-tomorrow?" Naruto repeated nervously.

Ino nodded with her sweetest smile.

"Hehehehe…" Naruto laughed. "Yeah."


	8. A Confession

**A/N's: So hello peepz...juz wanna say sorry if i got LOADS of Wrong Grammars...hehehe...but here it is anyway...**

**

* * *

**

**Love Found Me!  
by: addict07**

**Chapter Eight: A Confession**

Naruto merrily entered Ino's room.

"So…" Ino began. "Ready for our tomorrow's date Naruto?"

Naruto froze. His smile became like an oh-oh-trouble look.

"Tomorrow?" Naruto repeated nervously.

Ino nodded with her sweetest smile.

"Hehehe…" Naruto laughed. "Yeah."

"A d-date?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Ino said. "I invited him. Something wrong about that?"

"N-N-NO! Of course not!"

'Now she's really sticking in her words.' Salura thought. 'What she wants is what she gets!'

**o-O-o-O-o**

For some, this day is the most special day, but not for Uzumaki Naruto. Today, he feels like hiding somewhere no one could see him. He's in trouble and he doesn't know what to do. First, he had a date with Ino at exactly 9 o'clock in the morning and secondly has another date with Hinata at 9:15 in the morning. Fifteen minutes? What's the difference?

To tell the truth he really wanted to go with Hinata however, Ino asked him first and can't say no for he feels sorry for her for what happened.

"Ohhh…why does Ino have to ask me? Why not Sasuke?"

Naruto walked back and forth as he scratched his head, thinking seriously of what to do.

He never experienced having problems with girls…nut now its making him explode!

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?" he shouted. "What? What? WHAT?"

And then he smiled.

"Why of course! Yosh! Uzumaki Naruto…you're the smartest future Hokage I've ever met!"

**o-O-o-O-o**

"Okay then…I'm all set." Hinata said, looking at the mirror.

"Ehy," called Neji. "Where are you going?"

"Er- I'll just walk around the park…hehe…" Hinata replied as she blushed.

"You've been looking in there for almost two and a hour hours." Said Neji with a laugh. "You've almost used up all your perfume…you're smelling too much!"

"I…I am?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I bet you have a date." Said Neji sarcastically. "Don't tell me you're going out with that foxy boy Naruto?"

"Neji? What made you say that?" Hinata asked, her face blushing.

"Cause it's obvious." Neji replied and walked away. "I can see it in your eyes."

**o-O-o-O-o**

Ino was sitting in front of her table. She was looking at herself at the mirror.

"Er – why do I feel like not going?" she said. "NO! I have to! I will never think about him ever again!"

Ino's hair was as usual in a ponytail but the only difference was that she's using a black ribbon. She was wearing new attire…something that'll leave a guy breathlessly.

She was wearing a black haltered paired with a jeans. She looked like a model and doesn't look like Ino at all.

Ino started to walk down the alley when she saw Naruto holding a bonquet of flower. She immediately went towards him.

"Naruto!" she called.

Naruto froze from his position.

"Oh no…she saw the real me…" he thought, turning around nervously.

Naruto's jaw dropped open as his eyes widened. Ino just gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"For me I suppose?" she asked, pointing at the flowers.

"She looks so mesmerizing…" Naruto whispered, still looking at Ino.

"Hello?"

"Oh yeah. This is for you!" Naruto replied, giving the flower to Ino.

"Let's go then?" Ino asked him with a smile.

Naruto nodded, forgetting his whole plan.

**o-O-o-O-o**

Hinata was already at the park, waiting for Naruto.

"I hope he can make it." Hinata thought.

Suddenly Uzumaki Naruto came running.

"Sorry Hinata! I was er – late!" he apologized, running out of breathe.

"That's okay Naruto" Hinata said with a blush.

"You…you look beautiful!" Naruto said, his cheekd turning slightly pink.

"Thank you." Hinata said, bowing her head still blushing.

"Let's go then." Naruto declared as he took Hinata's hand.

**o-O-o-O-o**

After an hour of fun Ino and Naruto decided to sit under a tree somewhere in the park.

**o-O-o-O-o**

Meanwhile, Hinata asked Naruto if they could go to the park before going home. Cause she thinks that she might have the courage she needed to confess to him.

Naruto agreed.

**o-O-o-O-o**

Naruto thought that everything was going so well however, he didn't know that Hinata and he were just at the other side of the park.

Only bushes and huge trees were separating them.

"I should do this!" Ino said determinedly. "This is the right time!"

Ino stood up from her sit and helped Naruto to stand up too.

"What is it?" naruto asked. "Going home now?"

"Naruto…" Ino muttered. "I just want to confess something…"

**o-O-o-O-o**

Hinata suddenly felt something was going wrong…Naruto lowered his head and was about to kiss her as Hinata looked at Naruto's blue eyes she had a funny feeling that it was not the same eyes she used to look at.

Any minute their lips was about to press…Hinata didn't insist for maybe she was just feeling too excited and her heart was really jumping of joy as Naruto slowly moved his lips closer to hers and suddenly in that moment…Naruto froze and took his face away from hers.

And then she heard two familiar voices just behind the bushes.

"I…I like you Naruto!" Confessed Ino as she quickly gave Naruto an embrace.

Naruto felt his heart running. Why is he feeling this? For him the time seemed to stop.

Hinata's eyes widened as the Naruto in front of her suddenly disappeared.

"A…a replication?" she thought as tears flowed down her eyes. "He doesn't want to go out with me…"

And then Hinata heard it:

"I…I love you Naruto!" Ino said.

Hinata looked behind the huge tree and saw what she wasn't supposed to see. She saw it with her eyes…a scene that made her dreams suddenly crashed into thousand pieces.

"Why Naruto?" she muttered. "Why?"

* * *

**A/N's: So how was it? Hehehe... well gotta go now...  
addict07 is signing off! **


End file.
